TDI Kindergarten
by 54321mt
Summary: This is a OOC/AU fic! This is a Kindergarten fic about Duncan, Lisa, Luna, Trent, Gwen, and more TDI characters going on adventures in Kindergarten, driving the teachers and faculty crazy,adventures,and whacky romances!


**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except the storyline._**

_**A/N: Playground Affection Rules: Pre-K through 4th**  
**-Holding Hands is like kissing.**  
_

* * *

It was Monday. The day all the returning students start kindergarten. They were excited to see their Pre-K buddies again. Along with some new friends.

All of the little five year olds were gathered in the gym, due to the the thunder storms outside.

Lisa was leaning against the gym wall in her leather jacket with the lime words: "Daddy's Baddy" on the back, white muscle shirt, denim jean shorts, and black hiking boots.

Luna, Lisa's bestest friend, stood next to Lisa in her dark purple t-shirt, black jeans,and camo tennis shoes.

Anyway, Luna was nervous. Her crush on Trent had only gotten bigger over the summer and I was worried she would screw up her friendship with him.

Trent approached them and waved hi.

Trent stood next to Lisa, sporting his light green number 9 shirt, black jean shorts, and green tennis shoes.

"Hey guys! I missed you over the summer." He said pulling them into a warm hug.

Luna blushed like crazy and pulled away. Him and Gwen had a sad break up and she didn't want to make anything worse.

"I missed you too Trent." Lisa said hugging him back.

He released and smiled at her, then turned to Luna.

"Luna, are you okay? You've never pulled away from a hug before..." He said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Y-Yeah! I'm fine." She said as he pulled her into another hug. She hugged him back as Duncan walked over.

"Hey Princess." He said wrapping his arm around Lisa.

Lisa rolled her eyes and snuggled against him.

"What's with all the leather, Doll? You're gonna melt." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Her daddy made her wear it." Luna giggled. "That's why it says 'Daddy's Baddy'."

Lisa looked over at Duncan and he looked at her.

"That true?"

"Yeah."

"Here." He said sliding the jacket off Lisa's arms.

He held it in his hands as Lisa reached for her book bag. She opened it and Duncan put the jacket inside.

Ax looked over at Lisa and Duncan. Duncan looked over and saw him gawking at her.

Duncan let out a slow and medium low growl.

_'What's up with this dude? Can't he find another girl to harass?! Or something!?' _Duncan thought angrily to himself.

He turned to Lisa and held her hand.

"Forget him, Princess. You're with me." He said, planting a kiss on her cheek.

Lisa blushed beat red as Duncan pulled her into a huggle.

"Aww, Dunky. You always give the best huggles™." Lisa said snuggled up against his chest.

"I know." He smirked.

Gwen and Bridgette walked in and smiled at all of us.

"Hey guys!" Bridgette smiled and waved.

"Hi.." Gwen blankly stated.

"Are you okay Gwen? You seem upset..." Lisa asked as Duncan released me.

"I can't find my book...It's been missing all summer..." Gwen noted sadly.

"It's not in the lost and found?" Luna asked.

"No. I looked there already..." Gwen said sighing.

Heather walked up to us smirking smugly, with Lindsay stumbling behind her. She glared at Duncan and I as we snickered to each other.

"Why so depressed, Gwen? Missing something?" Heather asked, pretending to care.

Luna and Bridgette growled, now realizing who took the book from Gwen. Heather laughed and walked away with Lindsay trailing behind her, looking guilty.

The bell rung, indicating students to go to the auditorium. Me, Duncan, Luna, Trent, Gwen,Bridgette and everyone else went to the auditorium with all the other students and took our seats. A buff man walked on stage and started talking into the microphone.

We were all shocked to see Chef Hatchet, the Pre-K assistant vice principal, standing on the side of the stage.

On the opposite side of the stage there was a brunette with sparkly blue eyes and three freckles on each cheek.

But the real threat was yet to show...Everyone waited in silence, waiting for Principal Chris McLean to walk on stage.

Finally after minutes and minutes of waiting he did.

"Hello kiddies!" Principal Chris boomed into the microphone while waving and smiling at us.

"To the new students, I'm Mr. McLean. I'm the Principal of this school."

"We know, Chris. We're not idiots!" Duncan yelled at Chris.

He cleared his throat and continued his speech. It took about three or four hours, until he FINALLY finished.

"Now this section!" He pointed at us. "Please follow your teacher, Mrs. Taylor, to your class."

**In Class~**

Everyone walked into the classroom and took a seat.

"Okay everyone! I'm Mrs. Taylor and it's time to meet each other and say Hi." The teacher clapped.

"We're not stupid...Most of us already know each other from Pre-K..." Duncan butted in.

The teacher was a little shocked but continued anyway. "First up is...Luna."

Luna scurried up to the front of the class and stared at everyone.

"HI! I'm Luna Lee and my bestest friends are Lisa, Duncan, Trent, Gwen, LeShawna, and Luke! I'm five years old and I love my twin sister Hermione!" Luna said rapidly.

Everyone clapped as she skipped back to her seat.

"Next up is...Trent."

He got up from his seat and stood at the front of the class.

"Hi..." He started a little nervous. "M-my name is Trent Emerson and I'm five years old. I like to watch my dad play guitar, one day I wanna be as good as he is.."

Everyone clapped and he walked back to his seat.

"Next is...Duncan."

Duncan got up from his seat, pecked my cheek, and went up front.

"Sup?! I'm Duncan Smith! I'm five years old, I like horror movies and Halloween. Thanks for wasting my time." Duncan snickered.

He walked back to his seat and held my hand under the desk.

"..."

Everybody looked at him.

"Okay, next is...Lisa."

I got up from my seat as Duncan let go of my hand. I went up in front of the class, there was a blush of embarrassment across my face.

"Hi. I'm Lisa Chambers. I'm five years old, I like the color hot pink and my favorite holiday is Halloween..."

Everyone clapped as I went back to my seat.

"Very nice, Lisa. Next is...Gwendolyn!"

"I prefer Gwen..." She said as she got up and stood in front of us.

"Okay, Gwen."

"Hi. My name is Gwen Hawkins and I'm five years old. I like to draw and write." She said.

She walked back to her seat while everyone clapped.

"Thank you Gwen."

This went on for what for the rest of class. The bell rang and we went to our last class...Gym!

_**Gym~**_

"Hello kids!" The teacher boomed. "I'm Mr. Repaer and today we're gonna play a game of dodge-ball!-"

"YAAAAY!" All the kids cheered.

"With the 2nd graders." He finished.

"Uugggh!" Everyone groaned.

The 2nd graders walked in grinding there fists into their hands as they lined up against the wall. The teacher blew the whistle and everyone ran for a ball.

Except Lisa, Duncan, and Scott. They stood in the background watching everyone strike out.


End file.
